A new Beginning
by you are my love
Summary: What if there's someone else than Dean and Sam, who hunts monsters too. Who is she and what is she to the Winchsters. Secrets will be revealed and trust tested. What will happen to the unknown woman and the Winchesters, as the story onfolds.
1. Pilot

It was in middle of the night and a couple was standing in a living room, the long black- haired woman was looking at a photo with a young brown-haired handsome man and a young blonde beautiful woman was leading up against each other. Both had a smile on their faces, while the man that is with the black- haired woman, was wandering around the room when another man, the same man from the photograph came into the living room and lunged himself at Dean and grabbed his shoulder. The black-haired woman shook her head as she crossed her arms over her crest, Dean knocked Sam's arm away and aimed a closed fist at him, he ducked before Dean grabbed his arm and swung him around, shuffling him back. Sam kicked out after Dean, but he blocked the kick and was pushed back into the other room. Dean marched to elbowed Sam in the face before Sam kicked at Dean's head, he ducked, and the woman jumped over him and swung a fist at Sam who blocked before she knocked him down by knocking him of balance and pinned him to the floor with a hand on his neck with her other hand held his wrist. Dean looked at her, with pride shining in his eyes.

"Take it easy, Sam." Sam took a deep breath.

"C?" he laughed, staring at the woman in front of him with surprise in his eyes.

"That's right. And guess who's with me."

"Dean?!" she laughed softly while Dean grinned at her, she got up from her position and want over to Dean, taking his hand as she turned a bit away from Sam. She is trying to not leash out at him, she is angry at herself and the younger Winchester but mostly at herself. When Dean told her that they were going to get Sam, she thought that it was a bad idea, but she didn't say anything to Dean. She knew that Dean wanted his brother back with them, hunting. She doesn't understand why Sam left two years ago, was a chance at a normal life really that important than being with his family. She knows that her and Sam needs to talk together sometime soon, since he will notice her acting different or weird towards him.

"You scared the crap out of me." Sam stood up and stared at the couple with narrowed eyes.

"That's 'cause you're out of practice."

"No matter what, Sam you can't win, even not Dean can win against me." Dean pressed his lips to C's temple as he closed his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The couple stared at him.

"Well we're looking for a beer." Dean putted his hands-on Sam's shoulders and shook him once before letting go and placed a hand on C's hip, pulling her closer to his side.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked again.

"Okay. All right, we gotta talk."

"Uh. The phone"

"Yeah like you would have picked up if we called you!" C huffed, looking to the side with a frown and crossed arms. Dean stroked her hip with his thump, trying to calm her down. She leaned into his side, wordlessly. Before the lights was turned on, by a woman in short shorts and a cropped smurfs shirt.

"Sam?" the couple and Sam turned their heads in unison.

"Jess. Hey Dean, Crystal, this is my girlfriend Jessica." Dean starred at Jess before a hand hit him on the back of his head. He turned to C who was looking at him with narrowed brows and still had her arms crossed.

"Wait, your brother, Dean and friend Crystal?" Sam nodded as Dean grinned before stepping back to stand behind C, placing his hands on her stomach while she laid her hands over Dean's.

"Oh, we love the smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." Dean said while resting his chin on top of C's head.

"Just let me put something on." Jess turned to walk away.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it, seriously."

"Down boy, you have me." C murmured, Dean just smiled and tightened his arms around her, a bit.

"Anyway, we gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But uh nice meeting you."

"No." Sam walked over to Jess and put an arm around her waist.

"No whatever you want to say, you can say in front of her." C shook her head before staring at Sam and Jess.

"Okay."

"John have not been home in a few days."

"So, he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Dean closed his eyes before opening them and stared at his brother and girlfriend.

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." Sam looked at Dean and C while Jess glanced up at Sam.

"Jess excuse us. We have to go outside."

* * *

Dean, C and Sam headed down stairs after Sam had put on a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

"I mean, come on, you can't just break in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you two."

"You are not hearing us, Sammy. Dad's missing; we need you to help us find him."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing than, too. He's always missing and he's always fine." Dean and C stopped and turned around, Sam stopped too.

"Not for this long, Sam. Now are you gonna come with us or not." C interlocked her fingers with Dean's.

"I'm not" the pair starred at Sam.

"Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting, for good."

"Come on, it wasn't easy but it can't be that bad" C huffed as Dean and she started to walk down stairs with Sam following after them.

"Yeah? When I told dad, I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a, 45." The couple stopped at the door, turning to look at the younger Winchester.

"What else was he supposed to do, huh. Sam."

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, 'don't be afraid of the dark'." C formed a fist as Dean laid a hand on her hip.

"Don't be afraid of the dark! Sam, are you kidding me. You know what's out there!" she snapped, Dean pressed his lips onto the side of her head, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, I know, but still the way we grew up, after mom was killed, and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her." Dean glared to the side; C placed a hand on the hand had was on her hip, offering some comfort.

"But we still haven't found the damn thing, so we kill everything we can find."

"And we save a lot of people, doing it!" All of them, looked at each other for a long moment.

"You think mom would have wanted this for us?" Dean rolled his eyes before slamming the door opened and tugged C outside, they walked down the stairs to the parking lot.

"The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets? Man Dean, we are raised like warriors and Crystal like an assassin.

"So, what are you doing to do? You're just gonna live some normal life? Is that it?" C sneered, with narrowed eyes.

"No, not normal, Safe"

"And that's why you ran away. To be safe, but no matter what you do we're not safe, Sam" C told the younger Winchester with no emotion in her voice, Dean glared to the side; C took his hand and moved closer to him.

"I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone and that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already, I can feel it."

"We can't do this alone, Sam."

"Yes, you can." Dean grabbed C and pulling her into his arms with her back to his crest.

"Yeah well we don't want to." Sam sighed and looked down, thinking for a moment before looking up.

"What was he hunting?" Dean pulled away from C and walked over to the trunk of the impala and opened it. C came over before she popped the compartment open with a shotgun and daggered through the clutter.

"All right where the hell did you put that thing, sweetie?"

"So, when dad left, why didn't you go with him?" The brothers watched C before Dean smacked her ass, she flipped him her middle finger.

"We were working our own dig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.

"Dad let you two go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Dean looked at his brother.

"I'm twenty-six and C is twenty-five." C pulled out some papers out of a folder, and turned to the brothers, gazing down at the papers.

"All right, here we go, So John was checking out this two - lare blacktop just outside of Jericho, California, about a month ago, This guy." She held out one of the papers to Sam as Dean moved to stand behind her, pulling her into his arms.

"They found his car but he vanished, completely MIA." The paper was a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald; headline 'Centennial Highway Disappearance' and was dated Sept. 19th, 2005, it has a man's picture, captioned 'Andrew Carey missing'. Sam read the article and gazing up.

"So maybe he was kidnapped." C glared at Sam, one of her eyebrow twisted before turning around and slammed another paper down into the trunk.

"Yeah, well here's another one in April."

"Another one in December 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." She took the article from Sam and picked the rest of the stack, putting the papers into the folder.

"All men, all the same five-mile stretch of a road." Dean explained before pulling a bag out from another part of the arsenal.

"It started happening more and more, so dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago, we hadn't heard from him since which is bad enough." C grabbed a handheld tape recorder.

"Then we got this voicemail yesterday." She pressed play, the recording was staticky and the signal was breaking up.

"Dean…Crystal, something big is starting to happen… I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may… Be careful, Dean, Crystal. We're all in danger." C pressed stop, before linked her fingers with Dean's.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Dean grinned at his brother.

"Not bad, Sammy, kinda like riding a bike, isn't?" Sam shook his head.

"All right C showed the massage down and ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what we got." C pressed play again.

"I can never go home." an unknown female voice said, C pressed stop and threw the recorder into the arsenal.

"Never go home." Sam repeated as C put the shotgun down before standing straight up and slammed the trunk closed. Dean leaned against it before pulling C in front of him, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"You know, in two years. I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." Sam looked away and sighed before gazing back at the couple.

"All right, I'll go. I'll help you find him." the pair smiled.

"But I have to get back first Monday. Just wait here." Sam turned to go back into the apartment when Dean's voice called out.

"What's first thing Monday?" Sam glanced at the couple over his shoulder.

"I have this… I have an interview"

"What, a job interview, skip it." C smacked his arm.

"Play nice, love." Dean smirked and turned her around before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Don't I always?" she smiled before giving him a peck; Dean laid a hand on her neck and lower back as he deepened the kiss. C sighed softly as she moved her arms to lie around his shoulders.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school!?" Dean smirked, still holding C in his arms as he glanced over to Sam.

"So, do we have a deal or not" He didn't answer, Sam walked into the apartment, leaving his brother and friend outside. C started to play with Dean's hair.

"So how is it seeing Sam again, love?" she tilted her head, he gazed down at her.

"I don't know." He smiled before leaning in and kissed her again, the kiss took her by surprise and he pushed his tongue into her mouth, Dean pulled C closer by her hips, C pulled away and stared at him in shock.

"What has that for?"

"Just wanted to do that" She blinked a few times, staring at him.

"Really?"

"Really." C smirked at Dean before captured his lips, he deepened the kiss and sliced his tongue into her mouth before her tongue got tangled with his. Dean placed his forehead on hers after breaking the kiss. C smiled with closed eyes as he tightened his grip on her hips.

* * *

Sometime later, they were sitting in the impala; Dean was sitting in the drive seat with C in the back seat, Dean turned around and smiled softly at her, lying down her side with her arm under her head and her legs was bent. Her eyes were closed, he pulled a blanket over her before moving some strays of hair from her face.

* * *

At a gas station, it is November 1th 2005. The impala was parked in front of a pump, while 'Ramblin Man' by the Allman brothers was playing.

 _~Lord, I was born on a ramblin man~_ a voice sang as Dean and C came out of the convenience mart, C was carrying a bag with junk food while Dean had a hand on C's hip.

 _~Tryin' to make a livin' and doin' thee best I can~_ Sam was sitting in the shotgun seat with the door opened, while rifling through a box of tapes.

"Hey." The couple came over to the impala; Sam leaned forward and looked at them.

"You want breakfast?" Dean asked.

"No, thanks."

 _~And when it's time for leavin~_ Sam stared at the food in C's arms.

"So, how'd you pay for that stuff?"

 _~I hope you'll understand~_

"You and dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah well, hunting aint exactly a pro ball career." C huffed as she put the nozzle hack on the pump, before Dean gave her a peck on her lips.

"Besides, all we do is apply, it's not our fault, they send us the cards." Dean protested.

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time." Sam pointed as he swigged his legs back inside the car and closed the door as C opened the door to the backseat.

"Uh, Burt Aframian." Dean got in the driver's seat as C got in the back seat; she took the bag with the soda and crisps from him and placed it down beside her.

"And his son and niece, Hector and Jane, scored three cards out of the deal." The couple slammed their doors close.

"That sounds about right, I swear, man, you're gotta update your cassette tape collection," there was at least a dozen cassettes in the box on Sam's lap, some of them had an album art and others was hand-labeled.

"Why." C laid a hand on Dean's shoulder and he put his own over hers.

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes, and two- "Sam held a tape up for each hand, he mentioned.

"Black sabbath? Motor head? Metallica?" C took the tape labeled Metallica.

"It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Sam complained.

"Well, house rules, Sammy." Dean took the tape from C and popped it into the player.

"Driver picks the music; shotgun seat shuts his cakehole." Dean gave C the box with tapes and she placed it on the seat beside her as Dean started the engine.

"Sammy is a chubby twelve-year old" C sang with a grin. AC/DC's back in black begin to play.

"It's Sam okay?" Dean turned the music up.

"Sorry, can't hear you, the music's too loud." C grinned as Dean drove away from the gas station.

* * *

Later at the centennial highway.

 _~back in black, I hit the sack, I've been too long. I'm glad to be back, yes, I'm let loose~_ the trio drove past a sigh, saying 'Jericho 7'

 _~From the noose, that's kept me handing about~_ C was playing a game on her phone while Sam talked on his cell phone.

"Thank you." C looked up from her phone as Sam closed his own phone.

 _~lookin' at the sky 'cause it's getting me high~_

"All right so there's no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue."

~forget the hearse 'cause I'll never die~

"So, that's something, I guess." Dean and C looked at Sam, before Dean looked back at the road, ahead of them, on a bridge, there were two police cars and several officers.

 _~I got nine cat's eye abusin' every one of them and running wild~_

"Guys check it out." C told the brothers, Sam leaned forward to get a closer look.

 _~cause I'm back, yes, I'm back~_ Dean pulled over and the trio took a long look before he turned off the engine. 'My cheatin' ways' by Kid gloves music had begun to play. Dean opened the glove compartment and pulled out a box full of ID cards with his, C's and John's faces. Some were visible include FBI and DEA. Dean picked two out and gave one to C while grinning at Sam who stared at the couple.

"Let's go" C and Dean got out of the impala, with Sam following them. On the bridge, the lead Deputy, Deputy Jaffe leaned over the railing, to yell down at two men in wetsuits, poking around in the river.

"you guys find anything?"

"No! nothing!" one of the men yelled up to Jaffe. Jaffe turned back to the familiar car in the middle of the bridge. Another Deputy, Deputy Hein, is at the driver's side, looking around inside the car.

"No sign of struggle, No footprints, no fingerprints, spotless. It's almost too clear." Dean, Sam and C walked into the crime scene, Dean was holding C's hand.

"So, this kid, Troy, He's dating your daughter, isn't he?" Jaffe asked Hein.

"Yeah"

"How's Amy doing?"

"She's putting up missing posters downtown." The brothers and C came over to the car.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Jaffe straightened up when someone started to talk, and saw two men and a woman.

"And who are you?" Dean and C flashed their badges.

"Federal Marshals." Jaffe stared at the trio a bit longer before asking.

"You three are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" C laughed a bit

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean moved a bit closer to C, before walking over to the car with C behind him, when she came up beside him, he pulled her closer so she could look inside the car.

"You did have another one just like this, correct?" C asked the Deputy. Jaffe looked at her while Sam walked up beside them.

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that." Sam looked over to Jaffe.

"So, this victim, you knew him?" Jaffe nodded.

"Town like this, everybody knows everybody." C turned around and looked at the Deputy with a smile on her lips.

"My town was like that, too" Dean and Sam stared at her, a bit shocked over the fact that she told someone about her past. C circled around the car with Dean staring after her while Jaffe did the same.

"Really?" she nodded with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Any other connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" C asked, peeking out over the top of the car.

"No, not so far as we can tell." Dean walked around to stand beside C, pulling her in front of him, he laid his hands on her stomach.

"So, what's the theory? Sam asked the Deputy as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Honestly, we don't know, serial killer? Kidnapping ring?"

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work, I'd expect out of you guys." C elbowed Dean in the side of his ribs while having a smile on her lips.

"Thank you for your time and sorry about my partner." C grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him with her, with Sam behind them.

"Gentlemen." Sam said when he stopped for a second before walking again. Once they were out of sight, Dean pulled C closer and captured her lips as he sliced his arms around her waist as she placed her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him as she started to play with his hair.

"What was that for?"

"Why'd you have to elbow me in the ribs?"

"Well, why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Dean looked down at her before moving in front of Sam and her.

"Come on, they don't really what's going on. We're all alone on this, I mean, if we're going to find dad we're got to get to the bottom of this ourselves." C took a few steps towards Dean and placed a hand on his cheek and gave a sad smile.

"I know, sweetie. And we will find John." Dean nodded just before Sam cleared his throat and looked over Dean's shoulder, he turned around as C moved to stand beside him. She placed her hand into his back pocket while he laid a hand on her hip. It's was sheriff Pierce and two FBI agents.

"Can I help you girl and boys?"

"No sir, we were just leaving." As the FBI agents walked past Dean and C, they nodded at each of them.

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully." Dean said as the trio headed past the sheriff who turned to watch them leave.

* * *

A while later, at a street corner. The brothers and C approached a young woman who were tacking up posters with Troy's face, and the descript 'Missing Troy SQUIRE.'

"I'll bet that's her" Dean said with an arm around C's waist, and with Sam beside the pair.

"Yeah." The trio walked over to the young woman.

"You must be Amy" C guessed with a smile.

"Yeah, Troy told us about you, we're his uncles and aunt, I'm Dean, this is Crystal and this is Sam." Dean added, Amy looked at them.

"He never mentioned you to me." She recalled as she walked away. The trio followed her.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much. We're up in Modesto." Dean confessed.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." Sam agreed while another woman, Rachel came up to Amy and put a hand on her arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Amy nodded.

"You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" another poster with the letters 'Missing Troy squire' flapped in the breeze. Inside a diner, the five of them were sitting in a booth. Sam and Dean with C on his lap opposite Amy and Rachel.

"I was on the phone with Troy, he was driving home. He said he would call me right back and… he never did." Amy explained, Dean tightened his grip on C, a bit. She laid a hand over his own.

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing I can remember." Amy shook her head.

"I like your necklace." Amy held the pendant, she's wearing. It's a pentagram in a circle and looked down at it.

"Troy gave it to me, mostly to scare my parents- "She laughed.

"- with all that devil stuff." Sam laughed a little and looked down for two seconds before looking up. C stared at the pentagram for a moment before turning around and laid her head in the crock of Dean's neck. Dean looked at her before turning his eyes to his brother.

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful, I mean if you believe in that kinda of thing." Sam explained, C huffed and crossed her arms.

"Okay, thank you. Unsolved mysteries." C said with sarcasm. Dean moved his arms around her waist and held her close as he leaned forward.

"Here's the deal, ladies. The way, Troy disappeared. Something's not right, so if you've heard everything." Dean said, Amy and Rachel looked at each other. C noticed that and moved so she could look at the two girls.

"What is it?" C asked them as Dean placed his hands on her stomach.

"Well, it's just… I mean with all these guys going missing, people talk."

"What do they talk about?" Dean and C asked in union, Sam stared at the couple, a bit shocked.

"It's kind of local legend, this one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." C looked at Sam who were watching Rachel attentively. He nodded at her.

"Well supposedly she's still out there." Sam nodded again.

"She hitchhikes and whoever picks her up? Well they disappear forever." The trio looked at each other.

* * *

Later in the library, C was sitting in front of a computer with Dean behind her, a web browser was opened to the archive search page for the Jericho herald. She had typed the words 'female murder hitchhiking. Dean clicked 'go' and the screen told the couple '(0) result.' C replaced hitchhiking with centennial highway. But came up with the same result, C growled, Sam who were watching them, shook his head.

"Let me try." Dean smacked his hand away.

"We got it." Sam just stared at C and gave her a look, she sighed before moved off the chair, to stand beside Dean who put his hand on her hip.

"Dude." Dean hit Sam on the shoulder. "You're such a control freak." C shook her head before staring into Dean's eyes and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Be nice, sweetie." Dean grinned down at her before pulling her closer.

"Aren't I always?" She laughed before he captured her lips, greedy.

"So, angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Dean looked over at his brother.

"Yeah." He sighed before giving C another peck.

"Well, maybe it's not murder." Sam explained as he replaced murder with suicide and found an article entitled 'suicide on centennial' Dean and C glared at Sam who opened the page which was dated April 25th, 1981.

'This was 1981, Constance Welch, Twenty-four years old. Jumped off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river.' There is a picture of Constance, it's the woman who Troy.

"Does it say why she did it." C asked Sam before Dean pulled her closer to his side.

"Yeah."

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"An hour before they found her, she called 911, apparently her two little kids were in the bathtub, she left them alone for a minute, and when she came back, they aren't breathing, both died." C raised an eyebrow while looking at Sam.

"Hm." C turned to a picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania bridge. She badly noticed Sam saying something.

"Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it' said husband Joseph Welch."

"Hey guys, that bridge look familiar to you?" She asked, casting a gaze over her shoulder to Dean and Sam. Dean smirked before grapping her and pulled her close, he captured her lips. C smiled into the kiss as she sliced her hands into his back pockets as Dean laid his hands on her hips. Sam looked uncomfortable before clearing his throat. Dean just smirked at his younger brother.

* * *

At night, at the Sylvania bridge, the trio walked along the bridge, C stopped to lean on the railing and looked down at the river. The brothers stopped and looked back at her, before walking over to her.

"So, this is where Constance took the swam dive?" Dean asked, placing a hand on C's hip.

"So, you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked the couple as he looked over to them.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we are chasing him." C explained as she leaned more forward and placed her arms on the railing, staring out on the water, before lifting herself up on the railing, Dean and Sam stared at her while she stood on the railing. She started walking on the railing beside the brothers.

"Okay, so now what?" the younger brother asked Dean.

"Now we keep digging until we find him, might take a while." Dean pointed out before Sam stopped. C looked over her shoulder at Sam before turning her head and out let a small pained sigh.

"Dean, C, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday." Dean turned around as C turned to look at the river, giving the two brothers time to talk.

"Monday, right the interview."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe, why not?" C turned to look at Sam briefly before looking at the river again with a sigh as she shook her head.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done." C turned around and looked at Dean, smiling softly. Knowing that if were her, Dean would have told her the truth about him and the things he has killed. That's is one of the reasons, she doesn't like Sam, for him to keep such a big secret about his life from Jessica while trying to live a normal life. That's is not who Sam are, he is a hunter. A normal life is not something C wishes for, and besides the only life, she knows is the life of a hunter and a warrior. Sam stepped closer to Dean.

"No, and she's not ever going to know." Dean want over to C and lifted her down from the railing before giving her a peck on the lips.

"Well, that's healthy, you can pretend all you want, Sammy but sooner or later, you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean turned around and pulled C with him as he started to walk, Sam followed them.

"And who's that?" he asked.

"One of us, Sam." C replied as she guested to her and Dean. Sam moved to get in front of the couple.

"No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life." Dean formed a fist as he stared at his brother, C shook her head.

"You have a responsibility to- "Sam cut Dean off.

"To dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what mom look like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that her, mom's gone. And she isn't coming back." Dean grabbed Sam by his collar and shoved him up against the railing of the bridge, Dean stared at his brother for a long time, C moved over to the brothers and laid a hand on Dean's arm.

"Sweetie, let go of him." she spoke softly before Dean released Sam and turned around, C looked at Sam for a second before moving over to Dean as she noticed Constance standing on the edge of the bridge, C stopped moving as she continued to stare at the woman in white. Dean turned around and saw Constance.

"Sam." He called out, moving over to C while Sam came over to stand beside them. Constance looked at the trio before stepping off the edge. The trio ran over the railing and tried to find her, Dean pulled C closer to his side.

"Where'd she go?" C stared down at the water.

"I don't know." Sam told the couple, behind the trio, the impala's engine started and the headlights turned on. They turned around and stared at the impala.

"What the - "

"who's driving your car, sweetie?" C asked her boyfriend, he pulled out his keys from his pocket and jingled them. Sam and C glared at the keys as the car jerked into motion, heading straight for them, the trio immediately turned and ran.

"Dean, Crystal Go GO!" Sam shouted as the impala moved faster than they've running, when it got too close to them, Sam and Dean jumped over the railing while C jumped onto the railing and climbing up and sat down when she got to the top of the railing. C looked down and saw Sam sitting on the edge of the bridge as he looked around for herself and Dean.

"Dean, Crystal? Guys!" Sam called, just seconds before C jumped down beside the younger Winchester, Sam jumped a bit in shock and surprise. She smirked before looking over the edge for her boyfriend. Below them, a filthy and annoyed Dean crawls out of the water and onto the mud, panting. C was about to jump down into the river if Sam hadn't stopped her.

"What?" Dean shouted up to C and Sam, the woman let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you all right? Sweetie" C asked loudly, Dean holds up one hand in an A-OK sign while saying "I'm super."

Sam and C laughed both feeling relieved, before moving away from the edge.

* * *

Sometime later, away from the bridge. Dean closed the hood of his car before leaning on it as he grabbed C and pulled her to his chest, Sam was standing close by.

"Your car all, right?" C muttered, while wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, loosely.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch" He nodded.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So, where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam asked before settling on the hood next to Dean and C.

Dean threw up his arms in frustration, before flicking mud off his hands. Sam sniffed, then looked at Dean.

"You smell like a toilet." C just smiled softly at Dean before giving him a peck, she was about to pulled away when Dean placed a hand at the base of her neck. Leaning into the kiss. Sam cleared his throat, making the couple break their kiss. Dean looks down.

* * *

In the morning, at a motel. A Versa Bank MasterCard in the name of Hector Aframian lands on a handwritten guest ledger.

"One room, please." Dean was standing at the motel check-in desk, still filthy, with C beside him and Sam behind him. The clerk picked up the card and stared at it.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" He asked the trio, causing them to look at each other, before Sam took a step forward towards the desk.

"What do you mean?"

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month." The clerk answered the tall Winchester, Dean looked at C with a bit of surprise in his eyes. She took his hand with both hands and gave a small smile.

* * *

Outside John's room, the motel door swaged open. C was kneeing on the other side, having just picked the lock. She threw the picks over to Sam who grabbed them as she stood up. Dean was outside, playing lookout, until C reached out of the room to grab his shoulder and yanked him inside. While Sam closed the door behind them. The trio looked around, every surface has papers pinned to it, maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes, you name it. There were books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol. "Whoa." Sam breathed, just before Dean turned on a light over by the bed and picked up a half-eaten hamburger lying on the small table. Sam stepped over a line of salt on the floor.

Dean sniffed the burger and recoils.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least." C fingered the salt on the floor before looking up.

"Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." C commented before standing up and moved over to Dean who were looking at the papers covering one wall.

"What have you got here?"

"Centennial Highway victims." Sam nodded. The victims seen on the wall include Mark somebody, William Durrell, Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell, and Nifong are all white males, judging by the photos.

"I still don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs-" C told the brothers, Sam crossed the room.

"-ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" While C spoke, Sam looked at the papers taped to the other walls. There's something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note 'mortis danse', a column about 'Devils + Demons', another about 'Sirens, Witches, the possessed', a wooden pentacle, and a note that says 'Woman in White' above a printout of the Jericho Herald article on Constance's suicide. Sam turned on another lamp.

"Dad figured it out." The couple turned to look.

"What do you mean?"

"He found the Same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white." Dean stared at the photos of Constance's victims.

"You sly dogs." Dean managed to say before he felt a smack on the back of his head, he turned to C with a glare which she returned with crossed arms. Dean flinched as he turned back to Sam.

"All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, John would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness."

"Well, Dad would want to make sure."

Dean crossed to Sam, C laid an arm around his waist.

"He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband."

Sam tapped the picture of Joseph Welch.

"The caption say he's thirty; the article dates to 1981, so he must be sixty-four." C mumbled while Dean placed a hand into her back pocket.

"If he's still alive."

Sam went to look at something else, Dean looked at the picture below the Herald article, of a woman in a white dress.

"All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean started to walk away with C beside him, Sam turned.

"Hey, Dean?"

Dean stopped and turned back.

"What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry." Dean held up a hand and C gave a small smile.

"No chick-flick moments." Sam just laughed and nodded.

"All right. Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Moron" Sam laughed again as Dean and C disappeared, into the bathroom.

Sam noticed something, his smile disappeared, and he moved over for a closer look. A rosary hanged in front of a large mirror and stuck into the mirror frame is a photo of John sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to a girl in a hoodie and a boy in a baseball cap who is Dean and with another a younger boy, Sam, on John's lap. Sam took the photo off the mirror and held it, smiling sadly. Inside the bathroom, Dean had C pressed against the well, snogging her, while she had her legs wrapped around his waist. Dean was holding her up by her thighs as she buried her hands into his hair. Dean pulled away for a few moments to pull C's shirt off, he threw it to the side before C grabbed the hem of Dean's shirt, she pulled it off and let it fell to the ground. They resumed snogging before Dean pulled them away from the well and walked in the shower cabin.

* * *

Sometime later, Dean and C came out from the bathroom both had wet hair and Dean grabbed his and C's jackets. He shrugged it on one shoulder before helping C into hers before they crossed the room.

"Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?"

"No." Sam muttered.

"Aframian's buying." Sam shook his head as he played with the phone in his hands. "Mm-mm."

* * *

Outside the motel room, Dean and C left the motel room. He got the jacket the rest of the way on as they crossed the parking lot. She looked over and saw a police car, where the clerk was talking to Deputy Jaffe and Deputy Hein. The clerk pointed at Dean and C, they turned around and Dean pulled out his cell phone to call Sam while the deputies was approaching the pair.

"Dude, five-oh, take off."

"Uh, they kinda spotted us. Go find Dad."

Dean hanged up the phone as the deputies approached. Dean and C turned and he grinned at them.

"Problem, officers?" C asked the deputies while Dean took her hand, noticing an edge to her voice.

"Where's other your partner?"

"Partner? What, what another partner?" Jaffe glanced over his shoulder and jerked his thumb towards the motel room. Hein headed over there. Dean fidgeted while C had a glare.

"So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

"My boobs." Dean grinned.

Hein slammed Dean over the hood of the cop car. While Jaffe did the same with C who were sneering at the deputies

"You have the right to remain silent-"

* * *

Sheriff's office – The sheriff entered the room, carrying a box. He sat the box on the table at which Dean and C sit and went around the table to face Dean and C across it.

"So you want to give us your real name?"

"I told you, it's Nugent and Watson. Ted Nugent and Sarah Watson."

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here."

"We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?" Dean asked.

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall."

Dean looked away and C was staring at the celling, having no interest in the conversation.

"Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect."

"That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three."

"I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean." The Sheriff tossed a brown leather-covered journal on the table.

"This his?" Dean stared at it while C turned her gaze to the journal. The Sheriff sat on the edge of the table. He flipped through the journal: it's filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures, just like what's on the walls of John's motel room.

"I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out-I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy."

Dean leaned forward for a closer look.

"But I found this, too." He opened the journal to a page that read 'Dean 35-111', circled, with nothing else on that page.

"Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means." Dean stared down at the page, then looked up with C turned to look out at the widow.

The sun had gone down and the moon had raised, at the Sheriff's office.

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo." The sheriff was still interrogating Dean and C, over the 'Dean 35-111' page.

"We gonna do this all night long?" A Deputy leaned into the room.

"We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road." The deputy told the sheriff.

"You have to go to the bathroom?"

"No." Dean said, C shrugged, looking to the side.

"Good." The Sheriff Handcuffed Dean and C to the table and left with the deputy. Dean saw a paper clip poking out of the journal, he pulled it out, and looked at it. Moments later, as the Sheriff and Deputy were gearing up to leave, Dean and C was out of the cuffs. Dean immediately grabbed C and pressed his lips onto hers, reassuring her that he is safe. Moments later, Dean watched through the window in the door, ducked out of sight as the Deputy approached the door, and waited. Dean and C climbed down the fire escape, he was carrying John's journal. Later at a street corner Dean was in a phone booth, his and C's phone was confiscated, and she didn't have the time to steal it back.

"Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal." Dean spook into the phone.

"You're welcome." Sam's voice came through the phone.

"Listen, we gotta talk."

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"What? How do you know?"

"I've got his journal."

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing.

"Yeah, well, he did this time."

"What's it say?"

"Ah, the Same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"Coordinates. Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, Crystal, what the hell is going on?" there was a pause and some noise on Sam's side. Dean looked at C with worry flashing in his eyes, C looked down at his right hand before taking into her own hands.

"Sam? Sam!"

* * *

With Sam, inside the impala, Sam breathed hard. Constance was sitting in the back seat.

"Take me home." Constance spook, when Sam didn't do anything. The woman in white, spoke more firmly.

"Take me home!"

"No." Constance glared, and the doors locked themselves. Sam struggled to opened them. The gas pedal pressed down, and the car began to drive itself. Sam tried to steer, but Constance were also doing that too. Sam continued to try to get the door open. In the back seat, Constance flickered. The car pulled up in front of Constance's house and stopped. The engine turned off and so did the lights.

"Don't do this."

Constance flickered.

"I can never go home." her voice was sad as she stared at the house.

"You're scared to go home." Sam looked back, but Constance wasn't there. He glanced around and back and saw her in the shotgun seat. She climbed onto his lap, shoving him back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat. Sam struggled. "Hold me. I'm so cold." She whispered.

"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!"

"You will be. Just hold me." Constance pressed a kiss onto Sam's lips as he continued to struggle, reaching for the keys. She pulled back and disappeared, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanished. Sam looked around for a moment, then yelled in pain and yanked his hoodie open. There was five new holes burned through the fabric, matching to Constance's fingers: she flickered in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest. A gunshot goes off, shattering the window and startling Constance. Dean and C approached, Dean still firing at her. She glared at him and vanished, before reappearing again, and Dean kept firing until she disappeared again. Sam managed to sit up and start the car.

"I'm taking you home." Sam said as he drove forward into the house. Dean and C stared after the car. Sam smashed through the side of the house. The couple ran after the car and walked through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car. "Sam! Sam! You okay?"

"I think... "

"Can you move?" C asked Sam

"Yeah. Help me?" Dean leaned through the window, about to give Sam a hand. C were staring at Constance who picked up a large framed photograph, the Woman is Constance and the children are presumably hers. Dean helped Sam out of the car. "There you go." Dean closed the car door. The brothers looked around and saw Constance, she looked up before glaring at them and threw the picture down. A bureau scooted towards Sam, Dean and C, pinning them against the car. The lighted flickered, Constance looked around, scared. Water began to pour down the staircase, she moved over. At the top are the boy and girl from the photograph. They held hands and spook in chorus.

"You've come home to us, Mommy." Constance looked at them, distraught. Suddenly they were behind her; they embraced her tightly and she screamed, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, Constance and the two children melted into a puddle in the floor. Sam and Dean shoved the bureau over, Dean turned to C, pulling her to him before the trio went to look at the spot where Constance and her children vanished.

"So this is where she drowned her kids."

Sam nodded.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." C told the brothers.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." He slapped Sam on the chest where he's been injured before pressing a kiss onto C's lips and walked away with her beside him. Sam laughed through the pain.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey. Saved your ass." 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC began to play. Dean leaned over to look at the car.

"I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" Dean twisted around to look at Sam.

"I'll kill you." Sam laughed while C smiled a bit. Later, the Impala teared down the road, the right headlight was out. Dean was driving with Sam beside him and C in the back seat.

 _~Living easy, loving free Season ticket on a one-way ride~_

Sam have the journal opened on the page 'Dean 35-111' and a map opened on his lap and is trying to find the coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked between his chin and shoulder.

 _~Asking nothing~_

"Okay, here's where Dad went."

 _~Leave me be~_

"It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

 _~Taking everythin' in my stride~_

Dean nodded.

"Sounds charming. How far?"

 _~Don't need reason~_

"About six hundred miles."

 _~Don't need rhyme~_

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning." Dean said, C sighed as she looked out the window.

 _~Ain't nothing I would rather do~_

Sam looked at him, hesitating.

''Dean, I, um...'' Dean stared at his brother for a second before turning to look at the road, C laid a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

 _~Going down~_ Dean glanced at the road and back at Sam.

 _~Party time~_

"You're not going." Dean started as a fact while C closed her eyes before taking her hand back.

 _~My friends are gonna be there too~_

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there." Dean nodded, disappointed, as C glared at Sam. Dean returned his attention to the road.

"Yeah, whatever." C almost hissed at Sam, still glaring at him. Dean shook his head at her before saying "I'll take you home." Sam turned the flashlight off. They drew on.

 _~Highway to hell~_

A couple of hours later, the impala drew in on the parking lot close to Sam's apartment.

 _~I'm on the highway to hell~_ They pulled up in front of the apartment, Dean having a frown on his face while C were looking away from Sam who got out and leaned over to look through the window.

"Call me if you find him?" Sam asked his older brother and friend even though it seem to him, that C don't like him, Sam didn't understand why since they were good friends before he left for collage. They were like brother and sister before he left but now she is acting different, almost like she hates him. Sam just shook the thoughts out of his head, Dean nodded.

"And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right." Sam patted the car door twice and turned away, Dean leaned toward the passenger door, one arm hanging over the back of the seat.

"Sam?" Sam turned back.

"You know, we made a hell of a team back there." Dean said with a grin.

"Yeah." Sam answered before Dean drew off, C had turned around to look at Sam who watched them go and sighed.

* * *

In the impala, C turned back to Dean, when suddenly her body became cold, Dean noticed it and pulled his car to a stop before turning around to look at his girlfriend.

"C?" He asked with worry and concern in his voice.

"We need to turn back, something is wrong! Sweetie." She told him, Dean started the car and made a U-turn to drive back to Sam's apartment. A few minutes later, they were pulling up on the parking lot. C opened the door before Dean stopped the impala, she ran over to Sam's apartment. She kicked the front door open.

"Sam!" she shouted, trying to find him.

"Jess!" Someone yelled, C turned to the sound and came running into the bedroom. "Sam! Sam!" C looked up at the celling and saw Jess.

"No! No!" She grabbed Sam off the bed and shoved him out the door with Sam struggling all the way.

"Jess! Jess! No!" C turned Sam around once they were standing outside and slapped him, hard. She swallowed hard while glaring at Sam.

"There is nothing, you can do! She's gone!" C told him, flames engulfed the apartment. A short while later, a fire truck was parked outside the building, firemen and police keeping back gawkers. Dean looked on with C beside him, holding his hand. They then turned and walked back to the car. Sam was standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. Dean looked at the trunk while C was giving the brothers a moment to themselves, then at Sam, whose face are set in a mask of desperate anger. Sam looked up before sighing and giving a nod as he tossed the shotgun back into the trunk. Dean grabbed C and pulled her into his embrace.

"We got work to do." Sam closed the trunk.

* * *

So, about this chapter.

About Crystal or C's problem with Sam, she is closed off to Sam as there are a rift or bridge between them. Sam will notice the changes between them, we will hear more about their thoughts on it in the other chapters when I have edited the current chapters and the future chapters. Dean will be caught between his love for Crystal and his brother. And we will also hear his thoughts on Crystal and Sam and the bridge between them. We will also hear more about Dean and C's relationship, both in the original story and in the spin off's.

About Crystal/C, I have a lot planned for her, through the chapters, we will learn more about Crystal, but we will only know anything about her past in season 4 of the SPN series.

I will also write some spin offs for helping you understand the relationship of Dean and Crystal. If you have an idea for a pairing name for Dean and Crystal, please write it in the reviews.

A:N I know that I have been gone for a while but there have been a lot going on in my life. I am trying to find out about what I want to do with my life but I will try to update more but before doing that, I rewrite the chapters first because of Crystal, I haven't write her as I wanted. There are things I don't like in the current chapters.


	2. Wendigo

**Hey, here is the second chapter of 'A New Beginning.' I hope that you like it.**

 **I don't own Supernatural, only Crystal/C.**

* * *

At the cemetery Palo Alto in California, it was day. Sam was wearing a suit with a tie, carrying a bouquet of several types of flowers. He walked over to a gravestone and sighed, on the stone was the words 'Jessica Lee Moore, beloved daughter' and underneath 'January 24th, 1984 – November 2end 2005' with a small photo of a grinning Jess set into the stone above her name. There were other things, a black and white photo of her with a white teddy bear, a wooden box, a small American flag next to the box and three candles standing on the gravestone. Sam looked between the gravestone and the flowers, he was holding in his hand.

"I, uh..." Sam laughed softly.

"You always said Roses were, were lame, so I brought you, uh..." Sam stared at the picture set into the gravestone, then looked away, choking back his tears. He stepped closer to the gravestone.

"Jess...oh God..." Sam kneeled to set down the flowers.

"I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth." Sam put the flowers in front of the crucifix. An arm covered in dirt came out of the ground and grabbed Sam by the wrist.

* * *

Inside the impala, Sam jerked awake. It is 10 Nov 2005, he is riding shotgun next to Dean with C sleeping in the back seat with Dean's jacket over her. Foreigner's 'Hot-Blooded' is playing, and the cemetery visit was days behind them if it ever occurred.

~I'm hot-blooded, check it and see I got a fever of a hundred and three Come on, baby, do you do more than dance? ~ Sam blinked and rubbed his eyes, Dean looked over, concerned.

"You okay?"

~I'm hot-blooded~ Sam glanced away.

~I'm hot-blooded~

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean nodded before asking "Another nightmare?" Sam cleared his throat.

~You don't have to read my mind~ C moved a bit as a small frown appeared on her forehead and she started to sweat a bit.

"You wanna drive for a while?"

~To know what I have in mind~ Sam laughed.

~Honey, you oughta know~

"Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that." C mumbled something under her breath as she twisted a bit as if she were in pain.

"Just thought you might want to, never mind."

~Now you move so fine~

"Look, man, you're worried about me."

~Let me lay it on the line~

"I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

~I wanna know~

"Mm-hm." C woke with a small grasp, placing a hand over her heart with a bit of pain and fear flashed in her eyes. Dean looked at her in the back mirror, concerned about her. Sam looked at his brother in question with a tilt of his head. C just waved them off, but Dean frowned.

"You okay, C" She nodded without saying anything, turning to look out the window.

~What you're doing after the show~ Sam grabbed a map.

"Alright, where are we?"

~Now it's up to you~

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." C answered him, pulling Dean's jacket tighter around her person.

~We can make a secret rendezvous~

Sam folded down the map, which is of Colorado and has a large red X labeled 35-111.

"You know what?"

~Just me and you~

"Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon." Sam said.

~I'll show you lovin' like you never knew~

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica - "C told the younger Winchester.

"We gotta find Dad first."

~That's why I'm hot-blooded Check it and see~

"Dad disappearing - "

~I got a fever of a hundred and three~

"-and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence." C took over the sentence turning back to look at the brothers.

~Come on, baby, do you do more than dance? ~

"Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"It's weird, man."

~I'm hot-blooded~

"These coordinates he left us."

~Hot-blooded~

"This Blackwater Ridge."

"So? what about it? Sam" C asked.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods."

"I know that," She told Sam who turned to her in surprise, lifting a brow.

"It's a forest, Sam - "He just tilted his head.

"I know where in the world there are forests, because of my people and it's a tradition between each generation to learn that." Sam putted down the map and facepalmed himself for not remembering that.

"Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" They drew past the National Forest sign that said, 'Welcome to lost creek Colorado National Forest'. The Impala were parked next to a sign that said, 'ranger station Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest'.

* * *

"So, Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote." Inside the ranger station, Sam was looking at a 3D map of the national forest, paying attention to the ridge labeled 'Blackwater Ridge'. Dean looked at the decorations, while holding C in a tight embrace with her back to his chest, trying to comfort her but as the way she is tensing in his embrace, it didn't seem to work very well.

"It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam muttered, Dean pressed a kiss onto C's hair, he had noticed that her dream had spooked her a lot. Dean is worried about her even more when she won't tell him what her dream was about.

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear." Sam looked over. Dean and C was looking at a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear. Sam came over to stand next to Dean and C.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure." C frowned as she leaned more into the embrace, seeking Dean's comfort and warmth. A forest ranger, ranger Wilkinson walked up behind them, Dean still holding C in his arms and Sam whip around, startled when the ranger started to speak.

"You boys and girl aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?"

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." C spook softly, not completely willing to talk yet after her dream, Sam laughed a little. Dean grinned and raised a fist.

"Recycle, man, Ranger Bull." Sam's eyes flicked to Dean, who didn't move but tightening the grip, he had on C.

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" the Ranger asked the trio, Dean considered before saying "Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger- "Dean checked the ranger's nametag before continuing his sentence "Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing person now, is it?" C and Dean shook their head.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean grinned.

"That is putting it mildly."

"Actually, you know what would help is if we could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." C asked the ranger, the ranger eyed C and Dean who raised his eyebrows.

* * *

Dean, C and Sam left the ranger station. C was holding a piece of paper while Dean was laughing. "What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked, forgetting for a moment that Dean are with C. She turned to Sam and reached her hand up before smacking him in the back of his head. The younger Winchester flinched when he realized what he just had said.

"What do you mean? And beside I have C for that."

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" C shook her head and let out a sigh, Dean and Sam stopped on opposite sides of the Impala with C on Dean's side of the car.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" a short pause came while Dean and C gave Sam a look before Sam spoke "What?"

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?" C asked him, laying an arm on top of the impala.

"Since now." Sam turned away as a sound of the car door opening was heard.

"Really?" Dean went around the car, grabbing C's hand.

* * *

Dean, C and Sam were standing at the door of a house. The door opens to revealed Haley Collins.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Crystal and this is Sam, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy."

Haley hesitated.

"Lemme see some ID." Dean and C pulled out a fake ID with the name 'Samuel Cole' and 'Christina Matteson' and held it up against the screen wothout showing the names, only the pictures. Haley looked at it, then at the couple, who smiled, making Haley opened the door.

"Come on in."

"Thanks." C smiled softly at the other woman as the door opened, Haley catches sight of the Impala.

"That yours?" She asked, Dean grinned before answering her "Yeah." Sam looked back at the Impala while C folded her arms over her chest and huffed, looking to the side.

"Nice car." Haley turned around and Dean immediately pressed a kiss onto C's lips as he grabbed her hips to pull her closer. He knows that when C have had a bad dream or nightmare, she just needs to be remind of that he won't leave her, that she is his just as he is hers. And besides he loves to remind her about that no matter what, he won't leave her. Haley leaded Sam into the kitchen while his brother and friend were outside, snogging each other. Sam had found out rather quickly that if he interrupts them too many times, C is going to hit him. she has already done that, a couple of times. In the kitchen where Ben Collies is sitting at the table on a laptop, Dean and C came into the kitchen, Dean turned his head to mouth something to Sam, who rolled his eyes.

"So, if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked, Haley came back into the room with a bowl she placed on the table.

"He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos-we haven't heard anything in over three days now." She told the younger Winchester.

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception."

"He's got a satellite phone, too."

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" C asked softly, Dean had put his hands on her stomach.

"He wouldn't do that." C eyed Ben who looked away. Haley putted more food on the table.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." Haley spook, C nodded in understanding, placing a hand over Dean's hands.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." On a laptop, Haley pulled up pictures.

"That's Tommy." Haley clicked twice and another picture came up, then the still frame opening the latest video.

' _Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.'_ Tom said in the video,Sam spotted the shadow flicking past.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean looked at Haley and Ben.

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So, I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." She told the trio.

"I think I know how you feel."

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Haley nodded.

* * *

Sometime later in a bar. Someone broke a game of pool. A waitress went past carrying beer. Sam, Dean and C sat down at a table.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam opened John's journal.

"Any before that?" Dean asked, placing a hand on C's hip to pull her closer. Sam pulled out newspaper articles to show Dean.

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack." Dean read the headline in The Lost Creek Gazette.

' _Grizzly bear attacks, up to eight hikers vanished in lost creek area hikers' disappearance baffle authorities. Families continued search and rescue efforts despite disappointing._ Sam pulled out his laptop.

"And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936." Sam opened the laptop, which already had a window open to Tom's video.

"Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." Sam pulled up the video and went through three frames of the video, one at a time. A shadow crosses the screen.

"Do it again." Sam repeated the frames.

"That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean hit Sam and C snorted at the brothers, Sam looked up.

"Told you something weird was going on." Dean smirked at Sam.

"Yeah." Sam closed the laptop.

"I got one more thing." Sam handed over another newspaper article to C who started to read it.

"In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive." Dean looked over C's shoulder to read along with her, at The Lost Creek Gazette.

"Is there a name?" Dean asked his brother.

* * *

At night time at the Shaw House, an old Man, Mr. Shaw were talking to Sam, C and Dean while leading them inside his house while having a cigarette in his mouth.

"Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a- ". "grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Sam interrupted the older man, Shaw took a puff of his cigarette, before taking it out and nodded.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" C asked him, stopping to take a breath before continuing not giving the older man any chance to speak.

"What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" C paused, letting Dean take over.

" We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make." Shaw told the trio as he sat down while saying.

"You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did." Sam sat down across from Shaw.

"Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" The man paused.

"Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" C asked him and Shaw nodded.

"Got inside your tent?" Sam asked Shaw who turned to look at him "It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" C asked softly.

"Dragged them off into the night." Shaw shook his head.

"Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since." A small pause before Shaw moved his hands towards the collar of his shirt as if to pull it open.

"Did leave me this, though."

Shaw opened his collar to reveal three long scars that looks like claw marks. Sam, C and Dean looked at them before Dean and C turned to each other as Dean pulled C tighter towards him, seeing the scars on Shaw, are making him feel uncomfortable since C have scars too, scars that were once wounds that could have killed her if he didn't manage stop the bleeding in time.

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon."

* * *

A short while later, Dean, C and Sam walked down the length of a corridor with rooms on either side. Dean were holding C closer, not wanting to let her out of his sight or embrace.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls." Dean said, while C haven't said a word since they had left Shaw's place.

"So, it's probably something else, something corporeal."

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor."

"Shut up. So, what do you think?"

"The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it." The trio went outside, C opened the trunk of the Impala, then the weapons box, and propped it open with a shotgun. She grabbed a bag before grapping some guns and laid them into the bag. Sam and Dean leaned in as Dean laid a hand on her lower back.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there."

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?"

"Yeah." Both Dean and C turned to look at Sam.

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Dean picked up the duffel bag.

"Finding Dad's not enough?" Sam slammed the weapons box shut, then the trunk.

"Now we gotta babysit too?" Dean stared at Sam, as C glared at the younger Winchester.

"What?"

"Nothing." He throwed the duffel bag at Sam and grabbed C by her elbow and pulled her closer before capturing her lips, C wrapped her arms around Dean's neck before they walked off, side by side while Sam stared after them.

* * *

Next day, in the forest, a man, Roy, were talking to Haley who are wearing shorts and her brother Ben while checking a shotgun. They were all carrying full backpacks.

"I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come." Roy began talking to Haley.

"Roy- "

"Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home." The Impala pulled up close to them as Roy, Haley and Ben turned to stare at the car before Haley shook her head. Sam and Dean got out of the car. Sam opened the back door of the Impala and pulled out the duffel bag as Dean opened the door to the back seat, kneeling behind the door. He laid a hand on C's arm and gently shook her awake.

"C, C it's time to wake up, beautiful." Dean spoke softly as C sat up more, she turned a bit towards him, placing a hand on his cheek before leaned closer. Dean met her halfway, pressing gently his lips to hers, waking her up more. C placed her hands on his neck and pressed her lips more firmly to Dean's, she pulled away with a tired look. Dean frowned a bit but gave her a peck before helping her out from the back seat with an arm around her waist as they went over to Haley with Sam behind them.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked Haley.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asked, looking shocked. C turned her head, looking to the side over to the woods with a small frown, feeling unease. Roy looked over to the trio.

"Who are these guys?"

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." Sam headed past everyone while Dean let his arm fell and took C's hand and locked their fingers together.

"You're rangers?" Roy eyed the trio.

"That's right." Dean smiled as C and he moved over to Haley and Ben.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans and dress?" Haley eyed Dean who were wearing a normal shirt and a jacket over the shirt and a pair of boots while C are wearing a short light brown leather dress with tassels at the bottom, and a pair of western black ankle boots, she also has a pair of silver bracelets on her wrists. There are small braids with beads and small feathers in her hair and her tattoos are visible, her tattoos are different types of tribal designs but there are one that is different from the rest. The tattoo is a name written in cursive with a wing on a side of the word on the collar bone close to the neck. she still have the tired look on her face.

Dean looks down at himself, before turning to C.

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." C moved past Haley without a word with Dean behind her.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt." Sam turned back while C glared slightly over to Roy.

"Believe me, I know how dangerous this could get. We just wanna help her find her brother, that's all. "Dean headed past Sam while C had somehow disappeared. Haley's eyes widened as she noticed that only Sam and Dean were in her sight. Dean looked up towards a high tree and saw C kneeling on a branch, he smiled up at her before he and the rest continued to hike through the forest with Roy in the lead, then Dean, Haley, Ben and Sam who were walking behind them while C was following them up in the trees, by jumping from tree to tree.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting."

"Yeah, more than a little." Roy bragged a bit.

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear." Dean went pass Roy before glancing up a tree just knowing that C was in the same tree.

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Roy grabbed Dean, Sam looked on. C leaned forward with a glare.

"Whatcha doing, Roy?" Dean asked before Roy grabbed a stick and poked the bear trap, that Dean had almost stepped in. Haley looked annoyed but not for long since C had jumped down and moved immediately over to Dean and Roy with a low growl and a glare.

"You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger." Roy dropped the stick and retook the lead, Dean took C's hand and locked their fingers together, just wanting to keep her close.

"It's a bear trap." The group continued to hike farther into the forest before Haley catch up to Dean and C.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers." Haley grabbed Dean's arm as C grabbed Haley's wrist in a tight grip as she glared at the other woman. Haley looked shocked while Dean squeezed her hand, calming her just enough to let go of Haley's wrist. C turned around but not before giving Haley a hard look, she went over to a tree and started to climb up the tree. Ben, Sam and Roy stared after her, with opened mouths and widened eyes.

"So, who the hell are you?" Ben went past Haley and Dean, shaking his head at the weird woman in the tree. Sam looked at Dean, who indicated with his expression that said move on, Sam obeyed and Dean watched him go for a moment.

"Sam and I are brothers and the woman in the tree, is my girlfriend Crystal, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the Same boat." Dean spoke softly before looking up at C with an expression, Haley had seen on her parents when they were alive. The expression shocked her a lot since to her, Dean don't seem like that like of guy or man, her father was.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?"

"I'm telling you now. 'sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman…. Besides C. So, we okay?" Haley smiled softly at the words, it looked like Dean didn't realize what he had said.

"Yeah, okay."

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean pulled out a big bag of peanut M&Ms and stick his hand in the bag as he hiked on as C followed him, by jumping from the branch she was standing on, to grab the closer branch and pulled herself up on it. Haley waited a moment, before following.

* * *

Sometime later, Roy were still leading the way, followed by Sam, Ben, Haley, and Dean, with C still following them up in the trees, the only other place where she feels at home, the other place is by Dean's side.

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge." Sam headed past Roy.

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam looked at Roy who pulled out a GPS, on the screen of the GPS was the numbers N 35o 45.383, W 111o 00.55.

"Thirty-five and minus one-eleven." Dean came up to Sam while C stopped and kneeled down, placing a hand on the branch, looking down on the group on the ground. Sam and Dean stopped to listen to the sounds around them while C did the same thing and closed her eyes to focus better.

"You hear that?"

"Yeah. Not even crickets." C opened her eyes and stood up.

"Not even a sound." She whispered with a small frown.

"I'm gonna go take a look around."

"You shouldn't go off by yourself."

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me."

Roy waved his gun and pushed between Dean and Sam to retake the lead. Dean turned back to the others as Ben and Haley catch up.

"All right, everybody stays together. Let's go." Dean turned to the tree where C were and gestured for her to come down, she immediately jumped down and landed beside Dean before cupping his cheeks and leaned in to captured his lips. Dean placed his arms around her and pulled her closer. A bit time later, Sam, Dean, C, Ben, and Haley were looking around near a large rock. Dean were holding C's hand.

"Haley! Over here!" Roy shouted, Haley ran towards Roy's voice, followed closely by the others, they came to a halt when they saw the camp sight.

"Oh my God." The tents were torn open and bloody and all the supplies were scattered, C went over to one of the tents and kneeled down, looking around. Dean moved over to her, just wanting to be close to her and not let her out of his sight.

"Looks like a grizzly." Sam and Haley looked around.

"Tommy?" Haley shouted before taking off her backpack and went through the campsite.

"Tommy!" Sam moved to catch up with Haley.

"Shh."

"Tommy!"

"Shh-hh-hh!"

"Why?"

"Something might still be out there."

"Sam!" Sam walked over to Dean and C, snapping a stick, and crouched next to him.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." C spoke softly so only Dean and Sam could hear her. Dean and Sam stood up before the older Winchester helped C up from her kneeling position.

"I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog." Dean moved back to the campsite with C beside him and Sam followed. Haley picked up Tom's cell phone, the phone has blood on it. She cried as she turned the phone over and the back is opened and Dean crouched next to her, with the black-haired woman standing behind him, looking around the camp sight.

"Hey, he could still be alive." Haley gave Dean a look.

"Help! Help!" a voice shouted, Roy leaded the way as everyone started ran to the aid of the shouter.

"Help! Somebody!" They found no one, C pulled her sword out of the quiver on her back and her hand gun out of its holster on her thigh under her dress. She wanted to be ready for anything that could happen.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" They listened to the sounds, around them.

"Everybody back to camp." C ran in front of the rest of the group with her sword and gun in hand. Back at the campsite, all the supplies are missing.

"Our packs!" C looked around the camp sight, Dean were not far away from her as she moved the camp.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone."

"What the hell is going on?"

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." C spoke up for the first time, looking over to a side while holding her weapons in a firm grip.

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear." C nodded before Sam went over to them.

"I need to speak with you. In private." Sam spoke quietly before the trio headed a small way from the rest of the group.

"Good. Let me see Dad's journal." Dean handed it over to his brother. Sam opened it and flipped through the journal until he found a particular page.

"All right, check that out." C closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Let me guess, a wendigo." Just seconds before Sam pointed to a First Nations-style drawing of a figure.

"Oh, come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." The brothers turned to C as she opened her eyes.

"What." Dean just gave her a look.

"Only a few after what I have heard."

"Think about it, Dean, C, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice."

C put her gun back into her holster and held up her sword as she murmured "Great." Dean took out his pistol as C put her sword back into the quiver.

"Well then this is useless." Sam gave Dean back John's journal and headed past Dean, stopping for only a moment.

"We gotta get these people to safety." Dean grabbed C and pressed his lips onto hers firmly, just needing to kiss her and hold her close. C immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to Dean, knowing that just for a second, Dean needs to forget about the danger and just focus on her.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Sam addressed the group.

"All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated." The couple went back to the rest, holding each other's hands.

"What?"

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it."

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now." Sam was beginning to get angry.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders."

"Relax."

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you." Sam stressed out the words before Roy stepped right into Sam's space.

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Roy laughed, C sighed before speking up.

"Listen the thing out there, is a better hunter than I'm and I have been raised to hunt my whole life."

"You know you're crazy, right?" Roy told both Sam and C.

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen- "C immediately pushed Sam away hard, glaring at the younger Winchester.

"Roy! Crystal!

"Arguing or getting angry won't help so calm down, both of you."

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him." A long pause passed between all of the group.

"It's getting late. The thing is a good hunter in the day, but also an unbelievable hunter at night. We don't have a change to beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." C told everyone with a hard tone before moving over to a tree and slammed her fist into the bark of the tree in anger and fustration, making Haley, Ben, Roy and Sam jump in shock. Dean just sighed as he went over to C, he stopped in front of her. He gently took her bruised and bleeding hand onto his hands before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulled out a roll of bandage and started to wrap it around her knuckles. Dean finished wrapping her hand in bandage after a few seconds as if he was used to it before pressing a gentle kiss onto her knuckles. C's eyes softened as she looked at Dean with a ghost of a smile, she lifted his chin before moving her hand to his cheek and leaned her forehead against Dean's.

"How?"

* * *

Later at night time, the group has built a campfire, and C drew something in the dirt around the campsite with Dean watching her from his seat close to the fire while Haley poked at the fire.

"One more time, that's - "Haley began.

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." C told Haley with a low voice as if she didn't wanna to speak, Roy laughed, gun over his shoulder.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean told the older man before heading over to sit next to Sam, who is at the edge of the campsite. C went over to the brothers and took Dean's hand.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

"Dean- "

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" A pause.

"Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek."

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?"

"This is why, Sam." C spoke as she went around Sam and held up John's journal.

"This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession-everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business." Dean took over, Sam shook his head.

"That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just-call us? Why doesn't he-tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it."

"Dean...C…no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."

"Sam…" C sighed softly.

"Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man." Sam looked down, then up.

"How do you do it? How does C do it? How does Dad do it?" Dean looked over at Haley and Ben before turning towards C who were looking up at a tree.

"Well for one, them and C." Sam looked over at Haley and Ben before staring at C who was walking back towards them.

"I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable."

"But there is something else that helps, Sam." Sam looked back at C who smiled softly for the first time today.

"Killing as many evil sons of bitches as we possibly can." Sam smiled, A twig snapped, C turned towards the sound with a hand on her sword.

"Help me! Please!" Dean stood and readied his gun while C pulled out her sword.

"Help!" Sam shined a flashlight around as she moved over to Haley, Ben and Roy.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean told the group.

"Inside the magic circle?"

"Help! Help me!" A growling sound could be heard.

Roy pointed his gun at the sound, C moved to take the gun from Roy.

"Okay, that's no grizzly." C snarled at Roy.

"It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise." Something rushed past them, Haley shrieked.

"It's here." C murmured, Roy shot at the rustling, then again just before C could take the gun from him.

"I hit it!" Roy went to see what he had hit.

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean turned to Haley and Ben.

"Don't move." Haley is holding a stick, burning at one end, as a weapon. C didn't even spare Haley a glare as she, Dean and Sam ran after ROY.

"It's over here! It's in the tree!" The wendigo reached down from the tree and snapped Roy's neck.

"Roy!" Sam shined the flashlight around, C pulled out her gun.

* * *

Next day, late morning. Sam was sitting against a hollow tree stump, holding John's journal and playing with a lanyard attached to the journal. Dean and Haley and Ben were walking among the tents, C was sitting on a high branch with her sword out resting against her knee. She closed her eyes.

"I don't...I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real."

"I wish I could tell you different." Dean spoke softly.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?"

"We don't. But we're safe for now."

"How do you know about this stuff?" A pause while Dean considered her words as C jumped down, feeling a bit better.

"Kind of runs in the family."

"And C?"

"It's kinda the same in my family." C said while Sam came over.

"Hey." Haley stood up.

"So, we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

"Well, hell, you know we both are in." Sam showed the wendigo page of John's journal to Haley and Ben.

"'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'."

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter." C told Haley and Ben as Dean took her hand.

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" C picked a couple things up off the ground.

"It's always the same. During some harsh winter, a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, by eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner Party." C nodded.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain ability. Speed, strength, immortality."

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." C told the group as if she knew what it is like to be less then human. Dean took her hand, offering her comfort. She has never told him about everything in her past before she met Bobby, only a couple of things.

"So, if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?"

"You're not gonna like it." Dean glanced at Sam, then back to Haley.

"Tell me." Haley demanded Dean.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there." C spoke instead of Dean.

"And then how do we stop it?"

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically - "Dean held up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth he'd picked up.

"We gotta torch the sucker."

Dean leaded the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in hand and with C beside him. Haley behind them, her brother behind her and Sam on the end. They passed trees with claw marks and blood.

* * *

Later the day, Sam were leading the group now with C walking behind the rest.

"Dean, C." the couple moved over to him.

"What is it?" The trio looked around at the trees. There was bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow." A growling sound could be heard, Sam, Dean and C whipped around. The trees rustled, Haley were standing under a tree, Blood dripped down on her shirt. She noticed and looked up before leaping out of the way just before Roy's corpse landed where she'd stood. C and Dean examined Roy as Sam went over to Haley.

"You okay? You got it?" Sam asked the couple.

"His neck's broke." C lifted his neck a bit to the side, Sam helped Haley up just as more growling sounds could be heard.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean shouted as everybody took off before Ben fell and Sam and Dean hurried back to help him up, dividing the group three and two.

"Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha." Dean told the younger kid, C and Haley stopped short with the wendigo right in front of them as Haley screamed.

"Haley?" Sam stopped running and picked up Dean's Molotov cocktail that he had giving to C just before, the bottle was broken. Dean stared at the bottle with a hard and angry look.

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?"

"I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off." Dean spoke angry, Ben found a trail of peanut M&Ms and picked one up.

"They went this way." Sam and Dean catch up to Ben, who handed over the M&M. Sam laughed, as Dean took the M&M and tossed it up into the air.

"That's my girl." Dean said, remembering that he gave his jacket to C, not wanting her to be cold.

"It's better than breadcrumbs." Dean tossed the M&M away before following the trail with Sam and Ben behind him. They came to a mine entrance marked with a sign that says 'warning! danger! do not enter extremely toxic material.' Dean looked at Sam and Ben before shrugging and went inside, Sam and Ben followed. Above the entrance was a larger sign that said, 'keep out no admittance.' Inside the mine, Sam shined the flashlight ahead of them, growling echoed the mine, Sam turned off the light and pulled Dean and Ben against the wall. The Wendigo came towards them, Dean covered Ben's mouth before he could scream. The Wendigo took a different tunnel at the crossing, Dean, Sam and BEN kept going down the tunnel. The floorboards creaked and Ben, Sam and Dean fell through the floor, they landed in a pile of bones. There was another pile nearby of skulls, Ben spotted them and leaped backward.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." Sam and Ben looked up, C and Haley were hanging by their wrists from the ceiling, Dean already was beside C, trying to wake her up. Sam ran over to C and Dean while Ben went over to Haley.

"C!"

"Haley, wake up!" Dean placed his hands-on C's cheeks and gently tried to wake her up.

"C, come on, baby." She opened her eyes and growled quietly.

"Hey, you okay, baby?" Dean let out a breath as she winced a bit.

"Yeah." She nodded just before Dean desperately captured her lips, just needing to know that she is fine.

"Haley, Haley, wake up, wake up!" Dean cut C down as Ben took care of Haley. They helped them over to an empty patch of floor and got them to sit down, C made some pained noises.

"You sure you're all right?" C glared at her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Where is he?"

"He's gone for now." Haley divested herself of a piece of rope, she stood up and spotted Ton still hanging and started crying.

"Tommy..." Haley touched his cheek. Tom's head jerked up, Haley jumped back and shrieked. She turned to Sam.

"Cut him down!" Sam cut Tom down.

"We're gonna get you home." The stolen supplies were piled in the corner, Dean picked up the flare guns.

"Check it out." Dean said as he tossed one over to C who grabbed it before standing up.

"Flare guns. Those'll work." C smiled a bit as Dean beamed and laughed as he twirled the guns. They headed down a tunnel, Dean, C and Sam was in the lead with the flare guns while Haley and Ben were supporting Tom, who was limping. More growling could be heard echoed in the tunnels.

"Looks like someone's home for supper."

"We'll never outrun it." C looked back at the others before turning to Dean.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I think so, C."

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Dean and Sam. He's gonna get you out of here." Dean stared at C in shock before shaking his head.

"No, C." She just lifted his chin and kissed him.

"What are you gonna do?" C smiled before walking away from the group as she started shouting.

"Come on, It's chow time. Bring it on" The rest of C's words faded out. Dean and Sam waited until C was a safe distance away.

"All right, come on! Hurry!" Dean ordered them, the Collins's followed Sam and Dean down the tunnel.

* * *

With C who continued shouting.

"Hey! Hey, you want some meat, moron, I'm right here!"

* * *

With Sam, Dean, Haley, Ben, and Tom hurried down a tunnel. More growling sounds echoed down the tunnel. Dean pointed the gun at it, then lowered the gun and turned to the Collins's.

"Get him outta here."

"Sam, Dean, no."

"Go! Go! Go!"

"Come on, Haley!" Haley and Ben helped Tom along the mine tunnel. Dean and Sam held the flare gun ready to shoot, looking down the tunnel.

"Come on. Come on." More growling could be heard, Dean turned around, the Wendigo were right in his face. Dean shoot but missed, then ran after the Collins's and Sam.

"Dean!" Dean catched up to them.

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry." They ran to the end of the tunnel with the Wendigo right behind them.

"Get behind us." The brothers were large enough to hide all three Collins's. The Wendigo approached, taking its time. C came up behind the Wendigo.

"Hey!" She shouted, the Wendigo turned around. C shot it in the stomach. The flare went off and the Wendigo went up in flames.

"Not bad, huh, Boys?" C smiled softly while Sam grinned and Dean moved over to her and grabbed her before capturing her lips.

* * *

Later at night, at the ranger station. An ambulance loaded up Tom while Two Police officers interviewed Ben with Sam standing behind him.

"And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?" one of the officers asked the younger boy.

"That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds." Sam nodded.

"All right, we'll go after it first thing." The other officer told Ben and Sam.

With Dean, C and Haley were talking, the girls had already been patched up.

"So, I don't know how to thank you." C smiled softly, Haley smiled too. She had only seen C smile once or twice duning the time, they had spent together in the forest while looking for Tom.

"Lunch would be great, if we ever return to this place." Haley nodded with a smile.

"Yeah? then it's a deal." A paramedic came up to Haley.

"You riding with your brother?" The paramedic asked her.

"Yeah." The paramedic headed back to the ambulance while Haley turned to Ben.

"Let's go." Sam and Ben nodded at each other while Haley gave Dean and C a smile.

"I hope you find your father." Haley and Ben headed for the ambulance. "Thanks, Sam." Haley said before climbing in the ambulance along with Ben and Tom who was shirtless and bandaged. Sam sat on the Impala's hood with Dean who had C resting against his chest.

"Close her up." Another paramedic said before a third paramedic closed the ambulance doors.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean spoke softly.

"Me too." Noises of the ambulance were driving away with the sirens on.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving so you can be with Stal." Dean tossed Sam the keys as 'Fly By Night" by Rush begins to play on the radio. Sam got in the driver seat as Dean helped C into the back seat before he got in the back seat too. He pulled her to lean against him, so she could rest. C smiled softly as she closed her eyes, taking his hand and locked their fingers together.

~ _Why try? I know why~_ The car started and drove off; the Impala drove along the highway road.

 _~My ship isn't coming and I just can't pretend My ship isn't coming and I just can't pretend. ~_


	3. Dead in the Water

**Hey guys, here is another chapter of A New Beginning. Dean might be a bit ooc in this chapter, I don't really know if he is. I tried to make him as he are in the show.**

 **Now in the last chapter, C had a lot of mood swings, there are alot of reasons for that. A lot of her secrets are going to come up in season 4 when Castiel meets Dean and Bobby and the most of her past are going to come up in the last of season 2 and though season 3 and in the beginning of season 4.**

 **If you have any guesses about what the secrets and the past might be, please let me know**

 **I can let you that right now I am writing/editing the 4. Chapter.**

* * *

Inside a restaurant, C and Dean was sitting at the counter while Sam were in the restroom. There is a mostly empty plate in front of Dean looked at a newspaper with circles around obituaries before circling an obituary with a photo of a young blonde woman, with the words 'Carlton Sophie 18, - The Carlton family is sad to announce the death of their beloved daughter in a tragic swimming accident. An attractive Waitress, whose nametag says Wendy, approached the couple.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked, Dean looked up before turning to C and grinned around the pen he's chewing on when Sam came over and sat down.

"Just the check, please." Sam told the waitress. While C placed a hand on the base of Dean's neck and started to play with his hair with a soft smile on her lips. Enjoying the fact that he is ignoring the sexy waitress, she leaned closer as Dean met her halfway. He kissed her gently, happy that she had returned to her normal self but it had taken about a week for her. she had him worried when they had the case with the Wendigo. She had been acting like her former self, the soldier and the assassin, her people had trained her to be. She had been cold and distance to him, not like the woman, he fell in love with but her, acting like a soldier don't matter to him, he will always stand by her and she's still learning about a lot of things.

"Okay." The waitress walked away. Dean pulled away, still wearing a grin before he noticed his brother, C stood up before placing a peck on Dean's lips while Sam growled. Dean turned to Sam, laying his arm on top of the counter.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." Dean pointed to C walking over to the restroom, she was wearing a deep red asymmetric hemmed shirt with laced sleeves with a v neckline, and a black skater skirt with a pair of dark grey yoga hot pants underneath the skirt. Along with a pair of blood red sneakers, Dean turned back to his brother.

"That's fun." Sam looked at him before Dean handed him the newspaper.

"Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walked into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago." Dean told Sam, pointing at the photo of Sophie.

"A funeral?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever." C came out from the restroom and went over to Dean, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind while having a soft smile on her face. She felt more relaxed then she had in the forest with Haley and her brothers and a lot more like herself, she also felt bad for how she had acted with Dean.

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear."

"Other people just stop looking for them."

"Something you want to say to me?"

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day." C sighed, closing her eyes before opening them and pressed a comforting kiss on Dean's temple.

"Exactly. So, what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything."

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?"

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just- "

"C and I were the ones that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" Sam rolled his eyes before C reached over and smacked his head, he placed a hand on the spot with a wince. She snorted before placing a hand on Dean's cheek, turning his head before capturing his lips, distracting Dean.

"All right, Lake Manitoc." Sam asked, not seeing the couple snogging. Not hearing an answer, Sam turned to them, he shook his head with a small smile, chilled over the moon to see Dean and C back to normal, he had been worried about them, mostly C. On their last case, C had been acting completely different.

"Hey!" Dean returned his attention to Sam with a dreamily look while C smirked and held up two fingers in a v-formation.

"Huh?"

"How far?"

* * *

At the lake Manitoc, the song _Round and Round_ by Ratt had begun to play through the radio.

The Impala passed a clothesline with white sheets.

* * *

Later the day, the Impala crossed a bridge and passed someone fishing.

 _~Round and round, With love we'll find a way Just give it time~_

* * *

The Impala finally drew past a sign with the words "Welcome to Lake Manitoc WI."

* * *

Outside the Carlton house, the Impala pulled up in front of the house,

 _~Round and round~_ The Impala's engine stopped and the trio stepped out from the car, C were looking around the place when Dean came over to her, taking her hand they and Sam walked up to the door before Dean knocked on the door. Will Carlton, the son opened it.

"Will Carlton?" C asked with a soft smile as she looked at him.

"Ye-Yeah, that's right." He studded while a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"I'm Agent Tylor. This is Agent Ford and Hamill." she told Will.

"We're with the US Wildlife Service." Dean held up an ID along with C. Bill Carlton, the father was sitting on a bench on the dock. Will brought Sam, C and Dean around the house to see his father.

"She was about a hundred yards out." Will pointed out to the lake with a sad look on his face.

"That's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer."

"She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub." Will told the trio.

"So, no splashing? No signs of distress?" Will started to look a bit confused.

"No, that's what I'm telling you." C nodded.

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" C sighed softly as she looked at Sam out the corner of her eye. Will frowned as he shook his head.

"No. Again, she was really far out there."

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked.

"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we do. "C smiled before turning on her heel as Dean followed her back to the car.

"What about your father?" C and Dean stopped and turned back.

"Can we talk to him?" Will turned to look at his father, before turning back to the younger Winchester.

"Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot." Will looked at Sam with a sad and worried look in his eyes.

"We understand." Sam nodded before he turned and stepped over to Dean and C, the trio walked back to the Impala.

* * *

At the police station, the sheriff, Jake Devins was talking to C, Dean and Sam with a frown.

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?"

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam said.

"Like what?" the Sheriff asked to trio as they walked into Jake's office, Jake motioned to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake." Sam, C and Dean sat down.

"There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster."

"Yeah." He laughed while C smiled at Dean's laugh.

"Right." Sam glanced at Dean and C as the corners of mouth twisted a bit.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still- "Jake sat down in his own chair.

"We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there." Jake told the trio.

"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year." C tilted her head to the side.

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about." The Sheriff sighed

"I understand, this was… the same with the people from my village." C shallowed while her lips was in a tight smile, not use to tell someone about her past. She rarely mentions her past to Dean, her father figure or Sam, she believes that there are somethings that are meant to stay in the past. And she really don't wont Dean, Sam or her father figure to know about a lot of things that happen in her past before she met them. It's mostly about the terrible things, but also about her bloodline and family. She fears that if she told Dean and the rest, then they would leave her alone, just anyone else, she care about.

"Anyway..." Jake sighed again.

"All this...it won't be a problem much longer." Jake shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Dean looked confused.

"Well, the dam, of course." The sheriff narrowed his eyes.

"Right, the Dam, it sprung a leak." C nodded.

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that."

"Exactly." Dean nodded before a young woman, Andrea Barr tapped on the door.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Sam, C and Dean stood up, looking at the other woman.

"I can come back later." Andrea offered.

"Gentlemen and lady, this is my daughter." Jake added.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." Dean shook Andrea's hand with a grin, C narrowed her eyes, clearly not happy about that. She turned her head to the side, closing her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

"Andrea Barr. Hi." Andrea smiled.

"Hi." Dean noticed C's troubles and stepped over to her, locking his picky with hers. Calming her down immediately.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake." The sheriff told his daughter.

"Oh." A young boy came in, walking around Andrea.

"Hey there. What's your name?" C kneeled down in front of the boy with a smile. The boy walked away without speaking, Andrea followed him.

"His name is Lucas." Jake told the trio as C stood up, Lucas and Andrea were in the main room. Andrea gave him some crayons, she had taken out a box.

"Is he okay?" Sam looked at Lucas.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." Jake stood and went over to the office door.

"Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." Dean, C, Sam, and Jake left the office.

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?"

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south." Andrea explained.

"Two-would you mind showing us?" Andrea laughed.

"You want me to walk you two blocks?"

"Not if it's any trouble."

"I'm headed that way anyway." Andrea turned to her father.

"I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." Andrea then turned to Lucas with a smile.

"We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?" Andrea kissed Lucas on the head. Dean waved to the Sheriff as they left, Jake nodded.

"Thanks again." Sam nodded.

Outside the station, Andrea were leading the trio along the street, Dean had taken C's hand to comfort her since she had gotten quiet after Andrea had introduced herself to Dean, Sam and her.

"So, cute kid." Dean told Andrea.

"Thanks." They crossed the street.

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean added since he knows that C loves children and she had been raising a couple of kids, back in her village before she left. C cracked a small smile, Andrea glanced at Dean but ignored him. They kept walking end till they came to a stop in front of a building with a sign that said Lakefront Motel.

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks." Andrea pointed out to the trio.

"Thanks." C mumbled softly, Andrea smiled before addressing Dean.

"Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line."

"Well, even with having no great pickup line, I still managed to get C to fall in love with me." Dean told Andrea, he placed a kiss on C's temple as he rubbed her hip with his thumb. C smiled, turning her head before capturing his lips. Andrea stared at the couple in shock and surprise, Sam looked a bit irritated before he turned to Andrea with a grimace.

"Sorry about them." Andrea shook her head with a soft smile.

"It's okay, it's my own fault. I should have…" Sam laughed.

"They are like that." Andrea left before calling back over her shoulder, to Sam and the couple who were snogging each other.

"Enjoy your stay!" Dean pulled away with a dreamy look on his face, C laughed softly before giving him a peck.

"'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids." Sam just had to ask his brother, making the couple look at him.

"I love kids." C laughed as she rested her arms on Dean's shoulders and started to play with his hair.

"Really?" Dean nodded as he looked at her.

"Really."

"Okay then, name three kids, that you even know, Sweetie." Dean thought but came up empty. Sam waved a hand as he snorted before walking into the motel, Dean scratched his head. C laughed before closing the gap between them.

"I'm thinking" Dean mumbled against her lips.

* * *

Inside a motel room, Sam were working on his laptop while Dean was going through his clothing, with C sitting on the bed, sharping one of her throwing knives. Her other weapons were laying on the bed in a pile, besides her.

"So, there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam told the pair.

"Any before that?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam had a browser window opened to The Lake Manitoc Tribune, Drowning Taints ice fishing festival, He clicked on the image, and another browser window come up, again the Tribune: 12-year-old girl drowns in lake. The second drowning in 6 months at Lake Manitoc.

"Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace." Dean tossed an item of clothing onto the bed, C looked up from her knife shaping, not saying anything.

"So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?"

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me." Dean came over to read over Sam's shoulder, C laid the sharped throwing knife down and picked up her sword, she started to sharp it.

"Why?"

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." Sam looked at the Tribune homepage.

"Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." Sam scrolled to the comments section of an article. Dean pointed at it, C laid down her sword before moving over to Dean. She stood beside him, placing her hand into his back pocket, leaning into his side with a smile. Dean placed a hand on her right hip, pulling her closer to his side.

"Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?" C leaned closer, placing a hand onto the table, C read from the page on the laptop.

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May." She clicked on a link, opening a new page. 'local man in tragic accident, the picture loaded and showed a police officer with Lucas.

"Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Looks like he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before he got rescued." Sam clicked the picture for a better look, before scratching his head.

"Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." C laid a hand on Dean's cheek for comfort, he leaned into her palm, closing his eyes with a soft sigh.

* * *

Later, at the park. Kids was laughing and playing. Andrea was sitting on a bench and watched Lucas, who were at another bench coloring and playing with toy soldiers. C looked at Lucas with a longing look in her eyes, she sighed softly. Dean stared at her with a sad look in his own eyes.

"Can we join you?" Andrea looked up, and saw Dean and Sam. C was standing to the side, a few feet away from Dean and Sam.

"I'm here with my son." Andrea looked annoyed, Dean looked over at Lucas.

"Oh. Mind if I say hi?" Dean turned to look at C, and gave a tilt of his head. She moved over him immediately, taking his hand.

"Your friends are good for each other." Sam sat down next to Andrea.

"I know," Sam smiled softly as he looked at his brother and friend. Dean and C approached Lucas.

"How's it going?" Dean kneeled next to the bench where Lucas is coloring, C stood behind Dean, she laid her hands on his shoulders. When Lucas doesn't even look up, Dean picked up one of the toy soldiers.

"Oh, I used to love these things." Dean imitated guns and explosions, before tossing the toy soldier down.

"So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists." C cracked a small smile, Dean smiled, seeing the small smile. Lucas had a pile of drawings on the bench. Dean took a look at the drawings, the top one was of a big black swirl; the second one was of a red bicycle.

"Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?" Dean picked up a crayon.

"I'm not so bad myself." Dean sat on the bench, picking up a pad of paper, and started drawing. C watched Dean and Lucas with a soft look on her face.

"You know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something." Dean held a pause, C squeezed his shoulders, offering comfort. Dean placed a hand over hers.

"Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you." Dean held out to Lucas the picture he drew; the picture had stick figures.

"This is my family." Dean pointed at each person in turn.

"That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother, that's C and that's me." C rested her chin on top of Dean's head

"All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas." Dean headed back to Sam and Andrea without C, she sat down beside Lucas while not saying anything. C know that sometimes you just need some quiet and peace. Lucas picked up the picture. Dean approached Andrea and Sam.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident."

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Andrea nodded.

"What are the Doctors saying?"

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." Andrea huffed.

"That can't be easy. For either of you."

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..." Either of them said anything for a few moments.

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." Lucas left the bench, he look at C's hand. C smiled, taking his hand before they headed over to Dean, Andrea and Sam.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish- "Lucas walked up, holding C's hand while carrying a picture.

"Hey sweetie. "Lucas handed Dean the picture. C smiled down at Lucas.

"Thanks. Thanks, Lucas." It was a picture of the Carlton house. Lucas headed back to the bench, still holding C's hand, pulling her with him.

* * *

Inside the motel room.

Dean was inside the motel room sitting on a bed, C was resting against the headboard with closed eyes. Sam opened the door and came in.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." Sam told Dean and C.

"What do you mean?" Sam sat next to Dean, C opened one eye and looked at the brothers

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead."

"He drowned?" Dean asked Sam in confusion.

"Yep. In the sink."

"What the hell? So, you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else." C crawled over to Dean, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She laid her chin on top of her arm, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, but what?"

"I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the Same source."

"The lake." Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." Dean pulled C around his person before picking her up in his arms, he stood up before walking over the chair.

"This is gonna happen again soon." Dean sat down on a chair with C in his arms.

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton."

"Yeah, it took both his kids."

"And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris-Bill Carlton's godson."

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." Dean agreed, before placing a kiss onto her lips. C laid her hand on the base of his neck, bringing him closer, deepening the kiss.

* * *

At the lake Bill Carlton, the father to Will and Sophie, was sitting on the bench on the dock.

"Mr. Carlton?" Bill looked up and saw Sam, C and Dean approached.

"Can we ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." C asked softly.

"We're from the, the Department- "Dean started

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today."

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death-we think there might be a connection to you or your family." Sam pointed out.

"My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying. Go away. Please." The trio looked at each other for a moment before turning around, they walked back to the car.

"What do you think?"

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something."

"Dean's right, Sam. Carlton have been through enough." C spooked softly with a sad tune in her voice, Dean placed a hand on her hip. Sam leaned on the Impala.

"So now what?" Dean went quietly as he looked at the Carlton house.

"What is it?"

"Huh. "C tilted her head to the side with a frown before turning to her boyfriend.

"Sweetie, Lucas' drawing." Dean nodded.

"Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." Dean pulled out the picture LUCAS brought him, which is of the Carlton house. Dean looked at Sam, C stared sadly at the picture with a sigh.

* * *

At the Barr/ Devins house.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea protested.

"I just need to talk to him." Dean pleaded.

Inside the house, C, Sam and Dean was standing in the kitchen, talking with Andrea.

"Just for a few minutes."

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?"

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there."

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all." Andrea shook her head in denial. C took Andrea's hands as she looked into the other woman's eye, sharing the sad look in her own eyes.

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son." Dean pleaded, watching the two women.

"Andrea, please… just for a few minutes." Andrea inhaled sharply as she stared into C's eyes, searching for something, after a few moments, she nodded. Andrea had found what she was looking for in C's eye.

* * *

Inside Lucas' bedroom, Lucas was coloring on a blank piece of paper with toy soldiers standing around him. Dean, C, Andrea, and Sam approached the doorway. Dean entered with C besides him, they crouched down beside Lucas.

"Hey, Lucas. You remember me?" Lucas had drawn two more pictures of a red bicycle.

"You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again." Lucas was drawing a person in water as Dean opened the house picture and put it down in front of the kid, C stared at Lucas, her eyes carrying a deep sorrow, she took in a shakily breath before she stood up and almost ran out of the room. Sam and Andrea stared after her in surprise and shock, Dean sighed softly as he looked after her before turning back to Lucas. He knows that the sooner, they finishes the case, the better. After all the case had hit C hard, it had brought up some of her past. The same past she isn't ready to face after all she had trying to bury it ever since she met Dean and Sam and since her village burned down and her people murdered.

"How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me." Lucas kept coloring, Dean nearly growled in frustration because he doesn't like having C out of his sight, he is used to having her near him.

"You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom-I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too." Lucas dropped his crayon and stared up at Dean. He handed Dean a picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence.

"Thanks, Lucas." Dean nodded before walking out of the room, needing to find C, he found her outside, staring at the sky with a faraway look in her eyes. Dean went over to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, bringing her into his embrace. She leaned into his embrace, inhaling his scent with closed eyes. Dean pressed a kiss to the back of her head, C turned around in his arms. She stared up at Dean with sorrowful eyes, he brought her into a kiss.

* * *

Later in the Impala.

Billy Squier's _~Too Daze Gone~_ started to play.

 _~Walking through the streets just the other day~_

Dean and Sam was sitting in the Impala with C in the backseat, sleeping. Sam was holding the church picture.

 _~Movin'~_

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died."

"There are cases-going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam argued

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please." Dean told his brother with a small edge to his voice.

"All right, we got another house to find."

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone." Sam looked at the picture.

"See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here."

"Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart." Dean mocked.

 _~Too daze gone I'm broke down, insufferable My mind is on the blink~_ C groaned in her sleep as she turned around.

"You know, um..." Sam began with hesitation.

 _~It's later than you think~_

"What you said about Mom..." Dean glared slightly at his brother before turning his gaze back to the road.

 _~And I'm too daze gone~_

"You never told me that before."

"It's no big deal."

 _~Went to see a friend just the other day~_ Dean looked at Sam who had a sad poppy look on his face, Dean groaned quietly.

"Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?" Dean snapped a bit too loud, C moved a bit in her sleep. Dean paled as he heard the sounds of fabric moving, Sam stared at his brother with an invisible question mark on top of his head.

 _~Movin'~_

* * *

Sam and Dean approached a white church shaped like the one in Lucas's picture, the brothers had left C sleeping in the backseat. Sam had wanted to wake her but Dean disagreed, saying that she needs the sleep. Dean held up the picture and stared at it, comparing it to the scene in front of him; there was a yellow house next to the church, and a wooden fence near the house. Sam looked at Dean before they both looked up at the church, they crossed the street to the house. Dean rang the doorbell before the door opened and an older woman looked at the duo.

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am- "

Dean and Sam were inside the house, speaking to the same woman who opened the door, Mrs. Sweeney.

"-but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle."

" No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now." She told Dean, with sadness in her voice. There was a picture of Peter on the side table. Sweeney sighed softly as she looked at the picture.

"The police never-I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared." Sam pointed out to Dean a number of toy soldiers that was standing on a table.

"Losing him-you know, it's...it's worse than dying." Dean glanced at his younger brother.

"Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?" The older Winchester questioned.

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." Dean picked a picture off the mirror. There were two boys in the picture, Peter with a bicycle. Dean turned the picture around before reading from the back of the picture.

"Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy."

* * *

At the lake, Bill was sitting on the bench on the dock, talking to himself, or rather to the lake.

"You've taken everything, everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want. "

* * *

Inside the Impala, Dean was driving with Sam in the passenger seat and C now awake in the back seat.

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow. "

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean agreed.

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished." Sam added.

"What if Bill did something to Peter?" C suggested.

"What if Bill killed him?"

"Then Peter's spirit would be furious. It's possible that it wants revenge."

* * *

At the Carlton house, the Impala pulled up in front of the Carlton house. Sam, C and Dean approached the house.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam asked before an engine roared from behind the house. The trio went around the house to see Bill going out on the lake in his boat.

"Hey, check it out." The trio ran to the end of the dock, yelling as they ran.

"Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!" Dean shouted.

"Mr. Carlton!" Bill ignored them and kept going, the water raised up and flipped the boat over and Bill vanished from the trio's sight.

* * *

At the police station, Lucas was sitting in a chair, rocking back and forth with his mother besides him, she was holding a paper bag and a plastic container. Andrea looked at her son, worried.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Sam, Dean, C, and Jake Devins walked in the door. Andrea looked over to them.

"Sam, Dean, Crystal." Andrea stood up, putting the bag and container on her chair.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?" The sheriff asked his daughter.

"I brought you dinner." Andrea pointed out, holding out a hand towards the chair, she had been sitting in.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time."

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?"

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." Lucas looked up and whined, looking scared; he jumped up and grabbed Dean and C's arm. "Lucas, hey, what is it?"

"Lucas." C looked at Lucas, with a worried look in her eyes.

"Lucas."

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." Dean told the kid before Andrea pulled her son away from Dean and C and leaded him outside. Lucas didn't look away from Dean and C until he's outside. Jake throwed down his jacket and walked into his office. Sam, C and Dean followed.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill-who is a very good swimmer, by the way-into the drink, and you never see him again?" Dean glanced at Sam and C. "That's about it" C agreed.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?" Dean looked surprised while C stared blackly at the Sheriff.

"That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you three."

"See, now, we can explain that." Dean began speaking.

"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

"Door number two sounds good."

"That's the one I'd pick."

* * *

Inside in the Impala, it was night. Dean, C and Sam was sitting in the Impala, waiting at a traffic light with a sign says I-43 North to Milwaukee were to the left. The light turned green but the Impala didn't move.

"Green."

"What?" Dean turned to look at his brother.

"Light's green." Dean turned right, C smiled softly.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way."

"I know."

"But Dean, this job, I think it's over." Sam argued.

"Sam…" C frowned as she looked at the brothers.

"I'm not so sure."

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest."

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?"

"But why would you think that?"

"Lucas was really scared." C added.

"That's what this is about?"

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay." Dean admitted.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" Dean glanced at Sam while C laughed softly.

"Shut up"

* * *

At the Barr house, Sam, C and Dean had arrived.

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late." C pressed the doorbell, making it ring. At the same moment, Lucas opened the door, desperately afraid.

"Lucas? Lucas!" Lucas took off. Dean, C and Sam followed the kid to the bathroom, where water was pouring out from under the bathroom door and down the stairs. Lucas started pounding on the bathroom door, Dean pushed Lucas over to C before kicking in the door. Lucas grabbed Dean and C, Sam ran into the bathroom and sticking his arms into the tub, trying to pull Andrea out. She was pulled back in under, but Sam kept pulling until she was all the way out from the tub. Before she started to cough water out.

Later, at dawn. Andrea and Sam was sitting in the living room, on the couch. Andrea was dry and wearing some comfortable clothes.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asked.

"No." Dean and C was looking through some notebooks on the bookshelves.

"It doesn't make any sense." Andrea started to cry.

"I'm going crazy." She put her face in her hands.

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Everything." Sam argued

"I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice."

"What did it say?"

"It said...it said 'come play with me'." Andrea sobbed.

"What's happening?" C pulled out a scrapbook that said 'Jake - 12 years old' and opened it, she flipped through the pages. Before closing it again and went over to Sam and Andrea with Dean besides her. C put the book down in front of Andrea, she opened the book to a picture of Explorer Troop 37.

"Andrea, do you recognize any of these kids in these pictures?" C asked softly.

"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures." Andrea moved her finger over to another picture of Jake as a child, he is standing next to Peter. C lifted her head and looked at Sam.

"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the Sheriff." Dean figured out.

"Bill and the Sheriff-they were both involved with Peter."

"What about Chris? My dad-what are you talking about?" Dean looked sideways, C stood up from her former position and took Dean's hand before noticing Lucas staring out the window. She frowned as she looked at Lucas.

"Lucas?" C spoke quietly, Dean, Sam and Andrea turned to look.

"Lucas, what is it?" Lucas opened the door and walked outside while everyone followed.

"Lucas, honey?" Lucas stopped and looked at the ground before turning to Dean and C.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean told Andrea as he looked at the ground.

Andrea pulled her son back to the house, before Dean, C and Sam presumably fetched a couple of shovels from the Impala. Before they started to dig. A little while later, Sam's shovel clanked against something. The trio looked at each other before they started to dig with their hands. Soon they pulled out a red bicycle.

"Peter's bike." Sam blinked.

"Who are you?" Sam, C and Dean turned around, Dean moved so he was standing in front of C. Jake was standing a few feet away, pointing a gun at them.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam, C and Dean dropped the shovels.

"How did you know that was there?"

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." C glared at the Sheriff.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about." Dean snapped as Andrea ran up to them.

"Dad!"

"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit."

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the Same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." C spoke as she moved around Dean to stand in front.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?"

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." She continued.

"Listen to yourselves, the three of you. You're insane."

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

"Dad, is any of this true?"

"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous."

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Jake looked at his daughter.

"Tell me you-you didn't kill anyone." Jake looked away in shame.

"Oh my God."

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank." Dean glanced at Sam before taking C's hand.

"Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational."

"All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now."

Andrea turned her head and spotted Lucas walking down to the lake. She gasped as she stared at her son.

"Lucas!" They all ran up to the dock. Lucas was leaning over the side, reaching for a toy soldier in the water.

"Come play with me." Peter's voice called out to Lucas.

"Lucas!"

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" A hand came up through the water and pulled Lucas into the water. The adults had reached the edge of the lake, Jake stopped as Peter's head was visible; Jake recognized him. Dean, C and Sam kept running to the end of the dock and they dived into the water.

"Oh my God!" Andrea took off her jacket as if to jump into the lake, Sam's head came up.

"Andrea, stay there!" Sam shouted.

"No! Lucas!" She pleaded.

"We'll get him! Just stay on the dock!" Sam dived under the water again before Dean and C came up. A minute later, so did Sam. The trio looked around from their spot.

"Sam? C?" Sam and C shook their heads.

"Lucas, where are you?" Jake took off his jacket as Sam and Dean dived back down, C stayed above the water as Jake waded into the lake. Andrea and C looked over to the Sheriff.

"Peter, if you can hear me...please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so-I'm so sorry." Jake began speaking

"Daddy, no!" Andrea shouted as C started to swim towards him with a determined look in her eyes.

"Peter. Lucas-he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me." Dean and Sam came up for air, C was about near Jake when she heard Dean's voice called out.

"Jake, no!" Peter surfaced underneath Jake in the water.

"Just let it be over!" Jake got dragged down, C immediately dived into the water after him. She reached Jake almost immediately, she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him free from Peter's grip.

"Daddy! Daddy! No!" Dean and Sam dived down again.

"No!" Sam came up, shaking his head.

Andrea mouthed 'no!' before Dean came up, holding Lucas, who wasn't moving. Dean swan over to the dork with Sam in front of him. They pulled Lucas up onto the dork, who started cough out water.

"Crystal hasn't come up!" Dean turned to Andrea with a frightening look on his face.

"Where!" Dean urged, Andrea pointed to where her father got dragged under by Peter. Dean immediately dived into the lake, soon he came to where C and Jake was. He took a deep breath before diving under the surface, Dean looked around before he saw C's pale body. Her hand was holding the Sheriff's hand, he grabbed her before pulling her with him as he swan to the surface. Once they came over above the surface, C started to cough and spit out water. Dean took in a relief breath as he heard her breathing. Dean turned her around in his arms before cashing a kiss onto her lips, she responded immediately to the kiss. C tangled her hands in his hair as they deepened the kiss.

* * *

At the motel, Dean, C and Sam walked out of the motel. Dean opened the car door and C and Sam tossed each a duffel in.

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody."

"I know." Dean sighed before grapping C and captured her lips into a kiss, she sighed against his lips.

"Crystal, Sam, Dean." Andrea walked up with Lucas, the couple turned to look at the mother and son. Dean was holding C in his arms, they smiled at Andrea and Lucas

"Hey."

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road." Lucas was carrying a tray of sandwiches, C moved out from Dean's embrace and went over to Lucas with a smile on her lips

"Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

"Can I give it to them now?" He asked as he looked at his mother.

"Of course." Andrea smiled and kissed Lucas's head.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car." Dean grabbed C's hand as they along with Lucas went to the truck of the Impala.

"How you holding up?" Sam asked.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" Sam sighed.

"Andrea, I'm sorry."

Andrea shook her head.

"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that." Dean put the sandwiches in the car, having a hand on C's hip.

"All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time."

"Zeppelin rules!"

"That's right. Up high." Dean held his hand up for a high-five with a grin on his face.

Lucas obliged, grinning before C kneeled down to the kid's level. She held out her arms, Lucas cashed into her embrace. C placed a hand on top of his head, patting his hair, just holding him close for a moment before she let go of Lucas.

"You take care of your mom, okay?"

"All right." Lucas nodded as Andrea came up and hugged Dean and C for a second before pulling away from the couple.

"Thank you." Dean thought a minute, then he scratched his head and went around the car but not before giving C a peck on her temple.

"Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." Dean got in the car as C got into the back seat, before Sam got into the passenger seat. Bad Company's _~Movin' On~_ started to play when Dean started the engine.

* * *

 _~I got to move on and I never seem to slow down~_

Sam, Dean and C smiled at Andrea and Lucas waving goodbye.

 _~Yeah yeah yeah, I'm moving on, moving on from town to town~_ Sam, C and Dean drew away.

 _~Yeah yeah yeah, I never seem to slow down~_ The Impala drew on.

* * *

 **I hope that you like this chaptor, right now I don't know when I am going to update this story and 'The Crimson Moon.' Since there are a lot of things in my life that are different, I'm really sorry but I am going to take some time off from writhing chapters/stories mostly because I need to sort some shuff out.**

 **There are things/shuff in my life that are kinda hard right now but I promise you all that when I have time, I am going to try and edit some chapters.**

 **And please R &R. **

**See you next time and I am sorry.**


	4. Note

Hey guys.

I know that it have been a long time that I have been absent, I had lost interest in writing for some time. But the interrest is slowly getting back.

Between school, writing, cons, friends and family, it took time for me to get back to writing. But in 2019, I hope that I can get better with editing and writing the fanfictions.

I will try to be better with writing fanfictions and chapters, in the new year.

A small update on my current stories:

I will delete the Teen Wolf story for the time being along with the Star Wars Clone Wars. And I am working with rewriting the Supernatural story since as there are things that I don't like about the fanfiction.

I am also planning on writing some fanfiction for Marvel.

But please bare with me, in 2019. It will be some time before I will upload the new fancitions, as I want to write ahead.

Thank you for taking your time to read this, it means alot.

See you in 2019.


End file.
